Coмpleταмeητe τuyα
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Lo único que deseaba era estar con él como si fuera la última vez...


**»**_Tsugumi Ōba & Harmonie Roux. Reservados todos los derechos ©_

* * *

**•.: COMPLETAMENTE TUYA :.•**

* * *

| "_En el pasado, aquellos que locamente buscaron el poder cabalgando a lomo de un tigre acabaron dentro de él" John Kennedy |_

* * *

.

**D**esde el momento en que a sus blancas y suaves manos, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se trataran; llegó aquel curioso cuaderno de negras pastas y cuyos efectos maquiavélicos recaían en aquellos que su nombre fuera enunciado en las delgadas líneas; Misa Amane jamás creyó que a su vida llegaría un cambio significativo.

De ser la niña mimada por sus difuntos padres, la famosa modelo de revistas y televisión, pasó a ser el punto central del mundo y la fiel servidora de quien se había convertido en su más grande amor. La seguidora del bandido más buscado por la policía especial, y quien por otros más era venerado como un verdadero santo, ilusa de aquel que en su oscuro mirar reflejaba la maldad disfrazada en justicia, perdidamente enamorada de quien la veía como si fuera un vil objeto sin valor, sin uso personal sólo como un juguete más de su ambición. Enamorada del Dios.

Un sólo instante había hecho la diferencia entre el desinterés y la preferencia, pues cuando sus claras pupilas le devolvieron la imagen de aquel que frente a ella pasaba, en ese mismo momento supo que era él a quien ella quería. Su actitud sobria y formal habían terminado por cautivarle, más aún la peculiar forma de mirar que el hombre de castaño cabello tenía. Tal cual había sido la atracción instantánea de la rubia con el chico de semblante frío que sin importarle el entregar su alma al primer demonio que se encontrara, a él fiel y segura le seguiría.

Para muchos, la blanca mujer podía aparentar ser una completa ingenua del tema, aniñada e inclusive loca, pero sólo ella conocía los verdaderos sentimientos que en su primer contacto con él, habían nacido; pues ilógica podría ser para muchas cosas que ignoraba o poco le importaba, pero en cuanto a defender de su amado o velar por su atención no dudaba ni un segundo en entregarse y dejar de lado todo por seguirle.

'_Light_' suspiró Misa al traer a su memoria recuerdos de la primera conversación entre ella y su ficticio novio.

Frente a uno de los actores de la nueva serie que se filmaba en las instalaciones de un parque central de la ciudad, la chica miraba como el hombre movía sus rojos labios dirigiendo un par de palabras a ella, enunciados que no escuchaba pues su cabeza parecía volar entre infinidad de recuerdos con su peculiar pareja. El hombre de piel trigueña dejó de hablar, acercando poco a poco su rostro hacia el de la perdida mujer, él la miraba a los ojos pidiéndole en un gesto que dijera algo, pero ella continuaba añorando a su Dios.

―Misa-san... Misa-san ―hablaba en voz baja el director de escena frente a la pareja que filmaba sentados en una banca―. Misa-san, es su turno ―volvió a hablar el hombre de avanzada edad, pero la rubia seguía perdida en su mundo de cristal. El actor delante de ella la sujetó del brazo apretando un poco de él intentando que ella reaccionara. La mujer, al regresar a tierra espantada por la cercanía del hombre frente a ella, gritó asustada abofeteándolo para ponerse en pie y luego insultarlo.

―¡¿Pero quién te crees?! Misa tiene novio, ¿lo entendiste, tonto? ―habló indignada la rubia volviendo a parar por su inconformidad con la escena, la filmación por segunda vez desde que los ensayos habían iniciado.

Irritada se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda al hombre que con una mano sobaba su mejilla, los presentes no tardaron en recriminar la actitud infantil de la joven actriz, pues desde la última vez que la misma escena la habían intentado filmar, la rubia la interrumpió argumentando el mismo pretexto.

Por su parte, Matsuda, su ficticio representante, trataba de alentar a la chica recordándole que su libertad estaba aún condicionada y que su trabajo era el de atender tal cual el contrato firmado con la televisora decía. El joven suspiró, pues Misa ignoró completamente su petición para que ésta continuara con la filmación. En su lugar, la chica sacó su teléfono celular mirando esperanzada si su pareja le había llamado, mas de él no recibió al menos un mensaje. Con picardía miró la hora indicada en el reloj de la torre frente a la locación montada, comprobando que poco a poco oscurecía.

―Matsuda, llévame con Light ―indicó la rubia al hombre que resignado a su lado permanecía en pie.

Él la miró sorprendiéndose por la propuesta, la chica apenas y había sido puesta en libertad por orden de Near y por cuenta propia quería acercarse a donde pudiera ser puesta a prueba por los demás agentes en el caso que junto a la pareja de la chica trabajaban. Matsuda no supo qué responder, pues su conocido lado sensible lo apoderaba al ver el rostro entristecido de la mujer al sentirse impotente de no poder estar al lado de su más grande amor.

Apretando sus puños y sin voltear a verla directamente a los ojos, aceptó llevarla hasta el cuartel donde el chico se encontraba, condicionándola a que ella aguardara mientras él entraba hasta la oficina y advertía a Light de su presencia, además indicándole que cooperara al menos para grabar la escena restante, pues el director del rodaje parecía molesto por su negativa. Misa con ojos brillosos y ambas manos a la altura del rostro, ilusionada aceptó las condiciones del siempre dispuesto Matsuda, agradeciendo su ayuda y asegurándole que cumpliría al pie de la letra lo pactado.

Tal cual indicó el agente a su cuidado, Misa realizó su toma justo como el director le indicaba, no sin antes sentenciar al actor que sería ―según palabras de la rubia el afortunado de besarla―, que no se emocionara, pues debía de entender que ella ya tenía dueño.

Terminada la grabación, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron rumbo a la oficina donde se trabajaba en el caso Kira. Matsuda bajó del automóvil indicándole a Misa que esperara dentro del coche mientras que él avisaba a Light de su presencia para que éste saliera sin llamar la atención de los demás compañeros agentes.

Y mientras que, dentro del automóvil la rubia alegremente retocaba su maquillaje, en la oficina Light Yagami ignoraba los absurdos intentos por parte de Matsuda para que le prestase atención. Trabajo suyo no era el que anduviera de cupido e intentara arreglar al menos una cita entre la Amane y el hijo de su difunto jefe, pero algo en él le impulsaba a hacer el intento para que el frío chico se viera esa noche con la rubia, pues además de haber sido impulsado por la melancólica mirada de la joven modelo, algo sumamente extraño dentro de él le indicaba que bien o mal, pero algo tenía que hacer entre los dos.

Con cuidado de que sus demás compañeros no lo vieran, sobre una hoja de papel escribió una nota para Light, colocándosela cautelosamente a un lado de donde el hombre solía estar sentado mirando día y noche información que lo llevara a dar con su objetivo. Light miró la nota que Matsuda colocó frente a él intencionalmente. Sin tomarla, el llamado Dios del nuevo mundo leyó la notificación que su subordinado le daba: «Afuera espera una persona que sabe sobre Near» ese había sido el corto mensaje que le había dado a leer.

Light sorprendido volteó a ver al imprudente de Matsuda en una manera de corroborar su información, él en respuesta solamente asintió sin medir palabra alguna sobre lo sucedido. Ese informe había acaparado la atención de Light, pues sin dudarlo un segundo de su lugar se puso en pie con la intención de atender la información proporcionada. Con cierta arrogancia el joven agente sonrió sintiéndose un paso más cerca de vencer a quien interfería en sus planes. Alegando a los presentes que iría a tomar un poco de aire, de la habitación salió masajeándose la sien dándole así un toque más creíble a su disfrazada excusa.

Hacia la calle salió mirando con precaución de un lado a otro en busca de alguien que pudiera servirle como informante pero sin encontrar rastro de personas fuera del edificio. El coche de Matsuda estaba estacionado frente a él, pero dentro no había nadie. Molesto por la broma que el hombre le había tendido, giró regresando por donde había salido, sin embargo, desde el pasillo que a un lado del edificio se encontraba, Misa lo sujetó del brazo jalándolo hacia el corredor.

―¡Hi Light-kun! ―con voz enérgica lo saludó la rubia al tiempo que lo acorralaba entre la pared y su cuerpo para aferrarse a él.

―¡Qué haces aquí Misa! Sabes que es riesgoso que andes por ahí nada más. Debes de regresar a casa ―ordenó Light con voz severa, mirando secamente a la rubia frente a él separándola de su cuerpo.

―Pero Misa sólo ha venido a ver a su novio, Light te he extrañado ―manifestó volviendo a sus brazos, recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho y aferrándose al cuerpo del hombre como no queriendo alejarse de él―. Déjame estar contigo. Tengamos nuestra primer cita, solos tú y yo. Por favor Light, no sé qué esté pasando pero yo no quiero perder a la persona que me ha hecho feliz.

Sollozó apretando sus puños y cerrando sus ojos evitando llorar por la impaciencia.

Light suspiró rodando sus ojos molesto por la actitud infantil de Misa ante un momento tan complicado como el que él pasaba. Del cabello de ella acarició intentando decirle que se tranquilizara con el contacto.

―Misa ahora no es posible, tengo aún pendientes en el caso de Kira...

―Light, no me rechaces, no hoy, tengamos una cita ahora. Yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que tú me pidas, pero por favor tú tampoco me dejes.

Su voz se entrecortó, por primera vez parecía hablar enserio y mostraba de una forma más creíble que sus sentimientos hacia el hombre eran sinceros y no un simple juego. Aún así, las intenciones de Light diferían a las que la rubia tenía, pues mientras ella pensaba en un mundo de felicidad al lado de su salvador, él planeaba la manera de terminar con las personas que interferían en su lucha por eliminar la injusticia. A su propuesta veía las posibles excusas que pudiera inventarle para librarse de ella y continuar con su trabajo de encontrar alguna falla que le diera con el paradero de su nuevo enemigo, pero antes de que le respondiera en negativa, ella volvió a tomar la palabra sujetando la mano de Light y mirando hacia el suelo avergonzada.

―Light se ha convertido en el salvador de Misa, es por eso que quiero ayudarte, no me importa lo que me pase o lo que tenga que hacer, pero quiero que me llegues a amar como yo a ti.

Susurró con ojos brillosos absteniéndose de llorar, pues justo esa tarde-noche quería pasarla con él.

―Misa, yo te amo ―mintió para atraer la atención de la mujer―, pero tienes que entender que ahora no podemos salir, tengo aún demasiado trabajo pendiente en la oficina. Tendremos que postergar la cita. Le diré a Matsuda que te lleve a casa...

Mencionó intentando regresar al edificio, sin embargo, la rubia entristecida le detuvo impidiéndole avanzar.

―Light, por favor.

Sus pupilas miel se centraron en mirarlo en una súplica por su atención, el rostro infante de la chica aclamaba por la final aceptación del hombre rígido frente a ella. Light apartó la mirada molesto, detestaba el que Misa se pusiera tan insistente, detestaba tenerla a su lado y no poder liberarse con facilidad de ella, pero más aún le detestaba que fuera de tener mil y una razones para rechazarla, tenía que admitir que la chica era su más ferviente seguidora, además de haberle ayudado en más de una ocasión cuando lo necesitó sin pedir nada a cambio.

―Bien ―respondió indiferente Light sin voltear a verla.

Ella no cabía en su dicha, pues apenas y oyó la aceptación de su más grande amor y su rostro entristecido se iluminó cambiando radicalmente. Light había aceptado por fin tener la primer cita con Misa, no era para menos su alegría.

―Sólo tengo unos minutos, luego regresaré a la oficina ―sentenció antes de comenzar a caminar mirando su reloj, ella asintió alegremente colgándose del brazo del hombre para dirigirse a su destino.

En completo silencio a su lado caminaba Light sumido en sus pensamientos, y aunque lejos del edificio de su oficina se encontraba, meditaba una y otra vez los movimientos estratégicos que al día siguiente haría como muestra de su inocencia y eliminar de su camino al entrometido de Near. Mientras que por otro lado, Misa sonreía por la nada, su cabeza recargaba en el brazo de él y de la mano lo tomaba aparentando ante los transeúntes ser una pareja feliz y normal. El hombre tras cada risa juguetona que la rubia expresaba al ver tiendas de ropa y accesorios, se exasperaba maldiciéndose en el instante por haber aceptado la propuesta tendida por la chica.

Hacia la cafetería central de la ciudad llegaron, ambos sentados uno frente al otro en la mesa más alejada de las demás y a un lado del enorme ventanal que daba directo a la calle. Misa pidió al mesero su postre favorito solicitando para Light una simple taza de café, pues éste indiferente a lo que la rubia hiciera, veía por la ventana sin prestar atención o hacer algún pedido especial.

―Light me has hecho tan feliz al aceptar salir hoy. ¡Ah! ¿Eso quiere decir que Light siente algo más por Misa? ―preguntó emocionada mordiendo con coquetería la punta de la fresa de su postre. Él la miró de reojo sin responder a su cuestionamiento―. ¿Me quieres Light, quieres a Misa?

―Siempre te he querido, Misa ―respondió sonriendo arrogantemente para luego regresar su mirada hacia la calle recordando sus propias razones para seguir al lado de la rubia. Mencionar aquellas palabras al hombre le resultaba tan simple como respirar.

Emocionada por su confesión, que aunque fuera falsa, ciegamente creía de ella; Misa se puso en pie de su lugar para inclinar el cuerpo y besar la mejilla del hombre en muestra de agradecimiento.

La obstinada mujer sonrió al manipulador hombre frente a ella quien le miraba atento a sus acciones mientras que ésta comía de su helado feliz de la vida ignorando las retorcidas ideas que a su pareja se le ocurrían al sólo pensar en el día siguiente y su esperado encuentro con el sucesor de L, ansioso de que por fin se revelara ante él, el rostro de quien ponía oposición a sus actos de justicia hacia la mal engendrada humanidad.

Por segunda vez miró su reloj de mano advirtiendo que el tiempo destinado para con su infantil novia había terminado.

―Misa, es hora de regresar ―indicó serio poniéndose en pie e invitándola a que le siguiera.

―¿Eh? Pero Light, no has probado siquiera tu café... no, ya se enfrió ―dijo en un suspiro para ponerse en pie y seguir al hombre que sin expresión alguna o en espera de un reproche por parte de ella; caminaba hacia la salida advirtiéndole que su tiempo se había agotado.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, esta vez Misa se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, solamente a su lado caminaba mirando de reojo como él centraba su vista hacia al frente conservando como siempre esa postura de hombre serio que le caracterizaba; en su memoria hacía una revolución para sacar una ingeniosa idea y que le ayudara a retener al menos unos minutos a su pareja con ella. Armándose de valor, suspiró para luego carraspear la garganta.

―Oscurece. Light podrías...

―Iré a dejarte a casa y regreso a la oficina ―adelantó como era su costumbre a la petición por parte de la chica. Ella asintió sonriente volviendo a tomar del brazo del castaño para así andar hacia el hotel donde se hospedaban.

En su camino, como ya una manía, más de una mujer distrajo su atención al andar sólo para mirar pasar a su lado al joven Yagami recibiendo por parte de él un gesto de desinterés, mientras que la rubia posesiva que de su brazo se sujetaba con fuerza, miraba molesta a las atrevidas mujeres que coqueteaban con su novio.

―Detesto a esas mujerzuelas ―mencionó Misa volteando a verlas para sacarles la lengua en muestra de victoria al ir ella acompañada del hombre al que las otras desafortunadas chicas deseaban―. Que se mueran de la envidia, Misa Amane la famosa y bella modelo de infinidad de revistas, será la futura esposa de Light Yagami... de Kira.

Habló por imprudencia, como solía hablar en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pues Light al escucharla mencionar en medio de la calle el nombre de Kira, detuvo el paso provocando que la rubia también lo hiciera.

―¡Misa, serás estúpida, sabes que no debes de mencionar nada de eso, mucho menos en público! ―le llamó la atención soltándola del brazo para caminar por delante de ella completamente molesto.

Ante su indiscreción, Misa se recriminó en silencio por haber olvidado por un momento las indicaciones de Light en cuanto al nombramiento de Kira relacionándolo con él mismo. Sintiéndose culpable por el distanciamiento del hombre, detrás de él avanzaba rumbo a la habitación de hotel con la cabeza humillada intentando retener las intensas ganas de llorar al notarse ser la causante del enfado de su novio.

A la habitación marcada con el número 52 llegaron, la rubia continuaba con su cabeza humillada en una manera de arrepentimiento y vergüenza, mientras que él la veía como la sumisa niña que arrepentida por su inoportunidad pedía a su Dios perdón.

―Me voy ―dijo como despedida.

―Discúlpame, perdóname por favor. No quiero que me veas de mala manera, no quiero perder a quien me ha devuelto a la vida haciéndome feliz ―aquellas palabras de arrepentimiento sonaron como una melodía endulzante a oídos del Yagami, pues sintiendo como su fiel seguidora pedía misericordia por parte de él, su pecho crecía en orgullo al creerse estar un paso más hacia la victoria.

Dándole la espalda a ella, sonrió con arrogancia escondiendo sus castaños ojos debajo del flequillo, sus manos empuñó en gesto de querer conservar la calma y no soltar una sonora carcajada, pues su regocijo era tal que ganas no le faltaron para gritar al mundo entero que él sería el Dios del nuevo mundo que crearía.

―Sin ti yo no podría existir... ¡Light te necesito! No importa lo que quieras hacer de mí, pero no me dejes, ámame. Yo seré tu sombra, quien te espere y te ame sin importar lo que hagas, soy tuya. Haz de mí lo que quieras ―al cuerpo de él se lanzó abrazándolo desde atrás evitando al mismo tiempo que se alejara más.

Light borró de su rostro su sonrisa altanera, dejándose abrazar por Misa para que con ello su pecho se ensanchara aún más de orgullo. No sólo la tenía en sus manos, sino que además de todas las personas que cooperaban indirectamente con él, era Misa en especial la única que demostraba de mil maneras su apoyo a las obras que realizaba. La chica ocupaba de la redención de su Dios, pensó luego el hombre.

―Olvídalo, espero y no vuelva a repetirse ―habló calmado acariciando las manos de la chica por sobre su cintura―. Entra a la casa. Tengo que regresar.

―No, ven un momento más conmigo ―pidió ella mirándolo a los ojos en una súplica porque le acompañara. Light arrugó el ceño, Misa sólo retrasaría su llegada a la oficina, y él para jueguitos de niña mimada no tenía tiempo ni paciencia. Pero sin dar espacio a una respuesta en negativa por parte de él, Misa lo tomó de la mano pidiéndole que entrara a la alcoba, de un jalón de brazo le indicó que tomara asiento en el sofá de la sala y ella junto a él se sentó―. Aún recuerdo el día en que me pediste que viviera contigo, ese día no cabía en mi alegría, viviría junto a Light Yagami y veía mi sueño de pequeña hecho poco a poco realidad.

Suspiró sonriendo entristecida hacia el frente, a su lado Light bufó en molestia, pues las palabras de la chica le eran indiferentes y lo que quería hacer era llegar a terminar de idear su plan en contra de su rival. Intentó ponerse en pie ignorando la plática de ella, tiempo había perdido en acompañarla hasta el hotel como para perder más de él escuchando sus infantiles pensamientos; pero la rubia recostó su cuerpo en el enorme sofá, colocando encima de las piernas del hombre ambos brazos entrecruzados y sosteniendo encima su cabeza. Light miró hacia otro lado indignado por la insistencia que tenía la rubia para con él.

―¿Light, qué pasará después de lo de mañana? ―preguntó seria viendo hacia la nada.

El hombre tensó sus músculos mirando al rubio cabello de la chica que sobre sus piernas reposaba, suspiró y a su rostro regresó su sonrisa de malicia

―Lo que tenía que suceder, la justicia se impondrá ante aquellos que se niegan a obedecer las reglas. Un nuevo reino gobernará el mundo proclamando a un Dios justo... al Dios de los creyentes ―sus ojos se enmarcaron en un brillo profundo demostrando su gozo por sus propias palabras.

―Kira será reconocido por todos y entonces gobernará el mundo... y Misa...

―Misa se convertirá en la nueva reina del mundo, de mi mundo.

Los ojos miel de la rubia se abrieron enormemente al escucharlo hablar con aquella seguridad propia de él, y más aún al ser nombrada como la persona que le apoyaría en sus planes y quien le acompañaría a gobernar aquel mundo que él proclamaba ya como suyo.

Del sofá se incorporó para sentarse encima de la pierna izquierda de Light, su brazo lo hizo pasar por detrás del cuello de él hasta tocar su hombro derecho, mientras que con su mano libre se sujetaba del hombre en una manera de abrazarlo.

―Misa será quien ayude a Kira en su cometido... ―habló suavemente sin voltear a verlo y acariciando suavemente el hombro de él para poco a poco ir descendiendo hasta el comienzo de los botones de la blanca camisa que Light usaba―. Seré una herramienta para su labor...

Lentamente desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa del hombre introduciendo su mano para acariciar su pecho.

―Seré la ayudante del Dios del nuevo mundo ―por inercia Light la sujetó con una mano de la cintura provocando que la rubia sonriera en triunfo y que sin parar un momento, desabrochara del segundo botón de su camisa acariciando con más fervor la piel del Dios―, seré todo lo que quieras que sea, Light... ―indicó con suave voz para luego girarse a verlo y besar suavemente su mejilla y al oído susurrarle―: Pero Misa sólo anhela ser la mujer de Light.

Finalizó besando por segunda vez sus labios.

El hombre no puso resistencia, tenía que admitir que la chica poseía un toque de seducción que lo atraía. Lejos de pensar que fuera una mujer sin cerebro, tendría que aceptar que la rubia gozaba de dotes delirantes.

Su beso se prolongó más de lo que él hubiera deseado, pues embriagado en la sensación endulzante de los labios de la rubia, el hombre se encontraba disfrutando. Ella se había girado por completo, sentándose sobre las piernas del castaño. Sus brazos los entrelazó por detrás del cuello de Light abriendo al mismo tiempo sus piernas para colocarlas cada una a los costados de él. Light en cambio, sujetaba con ambas manos la cintura y espalda de la chica sin apartar sus labios de los carnosos de ella. Conforme a la fogosidad con la cual la rubia demandaba de sus labios, el castaño comprendía que su idea en cuanto a Misa era un tanto errónea, pues la chica no aparentaba ser una niñita tonta, si bien al menos de como besar y dejar a un hombre con ganas de más, para ello la rubia parecía ser toda una experta.

Light la separó de su cuerpo tomando al mismo tiempo el aire que le faltaba, en un suspiro regresó a la realidad recordando su labor en la oficina.

―Misa, ya he estado suficiente tiempo contigo, tengo que regresar ―dijo Light intentando apartar a la chica de sus piernas―. No quiero levantar sospechas con los demás, es por eso que tengo que regresar ―mintió.

―Ahora quiero jugar con Light... a ver si él es el hombre Dios ―musitó jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja descendiendo ambas manos por el pecho descubierto de Light. La corta falda negra de la chica cubría sólo una franja de sus piernas dejando a la vista una parte de su lencería negra―. Juguemos a que tú eres el Dios y yo la princesa... ¡Rescátame de esta guarida de deseos incontrolables... sálvame de nueva cuenta señor Kira…!

Sus labios besaban desesperantes el cuello del hombre lamiendo cuanto le fuera posible al tiempo que desabrochaba su camisa por completo.

―Misa no tengo tiempo para juegos ―detuvo el transcurso de la traviesa mano de la rubia que juguetonamente descendía en busca de la pretina de su pantalón.

Ella se negó besando sin reservas ni pudor el torso del castaño bajando en dirección al objetivo clave, lugar en donde las negaciones por parte de Light ya no se darían más. La rubia reía para sí al notar como poco a poco en el rostro de Light sus músculos se relajaban, que inclusive sus ojos cafés parecían encogerse conforme al andar lento de la chica. A su lengua le seguían sus manos descendiendo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía ella en besos húmedos, bajo su tacto la blanca piel del hombre se erizaba y en su transcurso Misa enterraba levemente sus negras uñas.

En el mismo contacto le pidió al hombre que recargara su espalda por completo en el sofá dándole así la total libertad de hacer en él. Todo indicaba que algo en Light lo orillaba a dejar de lado el asunto de la investigación haciendo que perdiera el razonamiento lógico.

Una mano llevó hasta el rostro de la rubia pidiéndole en el acto que lo mirara, ella detuvo su labor de besar de lado a lado el abdomen del manipulador hombre para atender su llamado, sin decir nada, éste solamente movió la cabeza en negativa llenándosele la pupila de un brillo de malicia.

―¿Qué crees que haces? ―preguntó el hombre sonriendo arrogante al ver como la chica hacía gesto de preocupación. De su blanca mejilla golpeó suavemente como una caricia propia de él, sonrojando en el acto a la chica que ilusionada lo miró creyendo que sus caricias le agradaban en demasía.

―Yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti Light... te pertenezco ―indicó haciendo mover de un lado a otro sus manos acariciándole el torso, y sus ojos brillantes rodaban de la entrepierna del hombre a todo su cuerpo. Light por efecto cerraba sus ojos mientras que sonreía―. Soy tuya, completamente tuya Light ―susurró acercando sus labios al abdomen de él para besarlo suavemente. Sus manos hacía subir y bajar por sus piernas sin atreverse aún a acariciarle su sensible área―. Sólo pídemelo y te lo cumpliré ―lengüetazos repartió por su vientre jugueteando con la cremallera de su pantalón―, cualquier cosa...

Indicó y en el instante Light tomó fuertemente de sus manos alzándolas por encima de la cabeza de la rubia

―¿Quieres hacerlo no es así? ―cuestionó desesperante atrayendo la atención de ella―. ¿Quieres seguirme y hacer la voluntad de este Kira, cierto?

―¡Por supuesto! Quiero pertenecerle a Kira, yo quiero ser su mujer, la única ―habló mirándolo al rostro sin apartar de sus ojos los propios.

El hombre volvió a reír maliciosamente sintiéndose superior a vista de ella y a su propio juicio. Soltó su rostro recargando por completo el cuerpo en el respaldo del sofá dejando arrodillada a Misa en medio de sus piernas.

―Conoce entonces la voluntad de tu Dios... ―dijo pausado mirándola a los ojos mientras que lentamente desabrochaba su pantalón―. Si dices ser seguidora de Kira, entonces sé buena y demuestra tu fidelidad... pruébalo.

Pidió tomando en una mano su miembro medio erecto posándolo frente al rostro de la mujer, quien vio anonadada el objeto de placer de su joven novio. Su respiración se aceleró y enérgicamente su pecho subía y bajaba halando aire como le fuera posible. Elevó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro endemoniado por gozo de parte del hombre el cual sonriente le pedía acercarse y cumplir su petición.

La rubia rió de forma nerviosa tomando entre su mano aquel cálido trozo de carne que la llamaba por atención. Con algo de torpeza lo sujetó provocando que el hombre echara hacia atrás la cabeza y gimiera en dolencia al primer masaje que la rubia le proporcionó a su sexo.

―Lo siento... ¿te lastimé? ―dudó soltando su virilidad. Light asintió mordiéndose los labios y cerrando sus ojos, mintió dramatizando su acto para recibir por parte de ella una disculpa, le encantaba verla rogarle por un poco de atención―. Light yo... lo lamento, discúlpame ―pidió intentando ponerse en pie para abrazarlo y besarlo en disculpa, sin embargo, el astuto hombre incorporó el cuerpo tomando de los brazos a la rubia para hacerla regresar a la posición inicial arrodillada en medio de sus piernas, de su cabeza tomó indicándole su intención para con ella.

Misa colocó ambas manos a los costados de las piernas de él sobre el sofá para con cierto temor saborear la punta de su excitación, de ella succionó relamiendo lo que al andar de su boca por su virilidad le fuera posible. El hombre no cabía en su goce, la rubia había resultado no ser del todo una ingenua, pues su lengua la movía con total destreza que sin poder evitarlo Light suspiraba. Después de todo, lo anterior indicaba que al igual que él, Misa también tenía una doble cara para con los demás, mostrándose infantil y empalagosa y aparentando no saber del todo nada sobre el tema. Si bien que disfrutaba de su labor igualmente que lo hacía Light.

Dentro de su boca rosada sentía como poco a poco el sexo de su novio crecía llenándole por completo su cavidad bucal, aún así, morbosamente hacía pasar su lengua por toda su longitud.

―¡Dios! ―expresó masturbándolo mientras que relamía sus labios apreciando su mano viajar por el tronco del órgano de Light―. Ahora creo más en tu grandeza ―comentó en son de broma produciendo que el hombre riera incrementando su ego.

Volvió a tomarla del rostro esta vez para acariciar sus rosadas mejillas y delinear sus labios rojos arrebatándole en el acto un suspiro de satisfacción, su dedo índice introdujo en su boca para que ella lo succionara deleitándose él mismo por las acciones que por voluntad propia y en muestra de su enfermizo amor por él hacía. De adentro de su boca lo retiró haciendo un lento camino desde sus labios, mentón, cuello y pecho hacia el inicio del negro corset de la rubia; ahí detuvo su andar para sonreírle y hacer que sus labios volvieran a ejercer presión en su miembro erecto. Del cabello la tomaba elevando su cadera para introducirse cuanto le fuera posible en su boca. La chica recibía su caliente carne engullendo gran parte de éste, sus ojos cerraba centrándose en servir tal cual deseaba su Dios, sorbiendo y acariciando con lengua y saliva su miembro.

De su boca retiraba el sexo de su novio halando aire y mirando satisfecha el rostro de placer que él hacía por sus acciones. Desde la base succionaba sus testículos elevando el rostro y lamiendo por completo su miembro hasta sorber la punta.

―¿El Dios está satisfecho? ―como pudo Light negó incorporándose en el sofá y cargar a la rubia para sentarla sobre sus piernas. Cogió de su rostro para girarla a que lo mirara, él acercó sus labios a los de ella sólo para dejarla con los labios adjuntos en espera de un beso de su parte, acto que no llegó, pues él lamió su oreja mordiéndole el lóbulo haciendo que la rubia gimiera y que sus puños apretara.

De un sólo movimiento la recostó boca abajo sobre sus piernas, sin más preámbulos que el gesto de sorpresa por parte de Misa, Light masajeó la espalda de la chica con ambas manos, la mujer relajó su cuerpo agradeciendo la peculiar caricia de su parte. Con la mirada recorría completo el cuerpo de la sumisa mujer divirtiéndose por las palabras que la rubia le dedicaba en donde de mil maneras le hacía saber cuan gustosa se encontraba al estar con él. En muestra de satisfacción, Light besó suavemente el hombro descubierto de la chica para sobre su oído hablarle en un suave suspiro que erizó la blanca piel de Misa:

―A mí también me gusta estar contigo, Misa ―mientras que hablaba a su oreja, su mano acariciaba sutilmente los glúteos de ella por sobre su corta falda negra. Misa suspiró dejándose hacer por él―. Pero no eres una chica buena... mereces ser castigada.

Dijo para pronto subirle su faldita dejando a la vista sus redondeados glúteos cubiertos por una fina braga negra, y palmear en modo de golpe sobre su trasero haciendo que la rubia gritara levemente.

Otro golpe sin gran fuerza fue a parar hacia el glúteo izquierdo de ella siendo recibido por un suspiro de dolor por parte de ella. Light parecía castigarla por alguna razón inventada por él mismo, mientras que ella sin debatir nada en absoluto dejaba que él continuara. Admitía que las palmadas le producían un placer insano y enfermizo, más aún el hecho de que fuera Light, su Light quien se las proporcionara.

―Eres una chica mala Misa ―repetía tras cada palmada el hombre como si eso fuera razón suficiente para castigarla de tal manera.

―Sí Light, Misa es una chica mala, ha hecho muchas cosas horrendas en su vida, merece un castigo por eso ―gritaba la rubia y con mayor pasión el hombre azotaba su mano en sus posaderas, reía cada vez que su mano hacía contacto con la rojiza piel de la chica y como ésta aullaba en consecuencia de su inhumano trato. A ella le gustaba y a él simplemente le fascinaba, tenía el completo poder de hacer en ella, como siempre lo había tenido desde que a él había llegado en busca de atención―. Ah, Light castígame, haz lo que quieras pero tómame.

Pedía entre bocanada de aire que halaba a sus pulmones luego de lanzar sonoros gemidos en busca de la exaltación del libido de su novio, acción que surtía efecto en el hombre, pues sus ojos ardían de lujuria y perversión haciéndole sonreír como un demente.

A un lado hizo la braga de la chica mirando sin pudor alguno su húmeda sexualidad, con una mano masajeaba sus glúteos esta vez como si quisiera remediar sus actos pasados, mientras que con la otra exploraba en la cavidad de la rubia apartando los carnosos pliegues de su sexo.

―¡Oh Light, pero que maravilloso! Anda, castígame más ―imploraba elevando la cabeza y apretando sus manos para no gritar más de lo que hacía al sentir como el chico introducía dos de sus dedos en su sexo y dentro parecía seguir explorando con su sólo tacto. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban al voltear a ver desde su dócil posición como él miraba extasiado en plenitud su intimidad. Ambos se contagiaban de pasión, olvidándose por un momento el mundo exterior y sólo centrándose en disfrutar del otro a su manera. La rubia elevó la cadera meneando al tiempo el cuerpo en una forma de provocar más al castaño―. Castígame Light, aún no aprendo la lección ―fingió en voz sensual llevándose a sus labios un dedo.

Light negó riendo, para luego acercar su rostro a la entrepierna de la rubia y lamer su cavidad, ella gimió su nombre y éste apartó de su cuerpo a la mujer dejándola con ganas de más.

De pie se puso tomando en una mano el rostro de ella pidiéndole que lo mirara.

―¿Misa, aún eres virgen?

Preguntó sin rodeos. La mujer, quien arrodillada sobre el sofá miraba al rostro del hombre, ruborizada apartó la mirada hacia el suelo por la directa pregunta del chico. Sin respuesta de su parte más que su acto de indiferencia, Light antepuso a su contestación una negativa de la mujer, apretando sus dedos sobre el rostro de la rubia provocándole cierta dolencia, de mala manera la miró sintiéndose defraudado y por consiguiente molesto.

Sin decir nada más que el lenguaje de maldad que reflejaban sus pupilas, de un sólo jalón bajó la parte superior del corset de Misa dejando al descubierto sus pechos, los cuales tocó con una mano apretándolos al paso que su frustración incrementaba en su interior. De la nuca la tomó indicándole que humillara el cuerpo y volviera a lamer su sexo que aún enhiesto continuaba en espera de un segundo paso. La rubia hizo caso de su llamado, sujetando en una mano su miembro mientras que a la boca lo llevaba sorbiéndolo, el hombre en cambio tomaba sus senos colgantes y los moldeaba con su derecha pellizcando al mismo tiempo su erguido pezón.

Su rostro mostraba enfado y el gesto manifestado por la chica se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza atrayendo consigo su rabia hacia ella.

De nuevo apartó de los rojos labios de ella su miembro para besarla de una forma urgida, introduciendo sin aviso alguno su lengua dentro, jugueteando con la de la chica y robándole de un sólo golpe el aliento, de sus labios mordió desesperante para pronto apartarse de su rostro e indicarle en silencio que sobre el respaldo del sofá se colocara de rodillas dándole la espalda al hombre.

Él por detrás colocó a los lados de la rubia ambas manos dándose soporte mientras que inclinaba el cuerpo de ella hacia el frente elevándole la cadera para de un sólo golpe introducirse dentro de su cavidad.

La rubia gritó al sentir la intromisión completa de su hombre en ella, sus manos empuñó tomando como le fuera posible del forraje del sofá, sus ojos de igual modo abrió fuertemente. Light permaneció inmóvil un instante pasmado al hacerse notar como algo dentro de la rubia le impidió su paso y éste sin reserva alguna prosiguió hasta introducirse por completo en ella.

―Misa... tú... ―mencionó asombrado mirando con cierta preocupación a la chica y como ésta apretaba sus ojos y halaba aire haciéndose la fuerte. Su rostro de demencia había cambiado por uno de preocupación al notar como era que Misa intentaba conseguir fuerzas para mantenerse en la misma posición.

―No... yo soy la mujer de Light ―dijo suspirando y como su dolencia le permitiera.

Light pasó saliva admirando la valentía de la mujer, sin salir aún de ella, a su rostro se acercó para besar suavemente su mejilla y sobre ella sonreír.

―Serás tonta ―susurró muy a su estilo engreído y altanero mientras que la tomaba en brazos llevándola a la alcoba de ella.

Sobre la cama la dejó caer, la chica aún adolorida sonrió al hombre quien apartaba su ropa por completo y a ella intentaba desvestirla.

―El tonto eres tú Light... Misa es sólo del Kira al que le debe mucho ―dijo para pronto tumbar a Light sobre la cama y posicionarse encima de él. Desde arriba le guiñó el ojo coquetamente aventurándose a los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa del hombre y besarlos a su antojo desgastándolos tras cada movimiento de locura que uno y otro realizaba en muestra de querer degustarse fieramente―. Tómame de nuevo... quiero tenerte dentro ―dijo tomando en una mano la erección del castaño y dirigirla hacia su entrada. El contacto hizo suspirar a ambos y en un simple pero perverso movimiento volvieron a unirse.

Light elevó la cadera adentrándose más en la chica mientras que Misa subía y bajaba encima de su ingle empujando su cuerpo para intensificar su contacto. Ella misma sujetó las manos de él para llevarlas hacia sus senos y pedirle que los volviera a tomar justo como lo había hecho. A él regresó aquel instinto salvaje que renacía de su interior producto de la adrenalina escénica y su orgullo de poderío; masajeando con dureza el cuerpo de la chica, mientras que ella pedía por más entre súplicas y suspiros de placer.

Colocando sus manos en la espalda de Misa, le hizo cambiar de posición, él encima de ella hacía mover su cadera con gran velocidad hacia su cuerpo metiendo su sexo con mayor destreza y rapidez elevando a la rubia en el nirvana del placer. Tal cual era su velocidad y urgencia por embestirla que poco a poco la rubia caía de la cama, al menos la cabeza le tendía de la misma y aún así ambos gemían gozosos.

Light mordía sus pechos cuando ésta encorvaba la espalda elevando su torso al momento en que el hombre se introducía y permanecía en su interior por escasos segundos. Ella enredaba sus manos detrás de su nuca impulsándolo a que continuara con su majestuosa rutina de invasión a su cuerpo. Invitándole a que la hiciera suya de mil maneras posibles, él desencadenado la tomó de la cintura volviendo a cargarla para hacerla colocarse en cuatro, arrodillado desde atrás sujetaba su cadera para abalanzarse a su cuerpo una y otra vez conforme su deseo se lo pidiera.

Disfrutaba de cada uno de los suspiros de la rubia dirigidos hacia él en donde de diversas formas y tonos de voz lo alababa por ser el hombre apasionado y salvaje que deseaba. Su nombre repitió en varias ocasiones llenándole al hombre de voracidad y gran anhelo por poseerla con demasiada destreza. De nuevo tomaba sus glúteos masajeándolos conforme sus embestidas, apretándolos fuertemente, deseando hacerla gritar aún más hasta dejarla afónica de que su nombre repitiera de mil maneras.

Su sexo sentía la calidez y humedad de la intimidad de la chica, ajustándose cual guante apretando su instrumento de deseo al paso que dentro de ella resbalaba introduciéndose más y más. Su cabeza no conocía otra cosa que no fuera la pasión extrema entregada por ella para con él, pus no sólo le hacía conocer en palabras y promesas cumplidas su amor, sino que también de la forma carnal le daba a conocer que para ella Light Yagami era su único hombre. Orgulloso se sentía al saberse merecedor de la suave piel de la chica más aún el ser idolatrado por ella, sus formas lo enloquecían sumándole los gritos de placer que ella lanzaba mientras que alzaba su cadera y con morbo restregaba sus glúteos en la ingle de Light.

―¡Oh, Dios pero que majestuoso, Light sigue, soy tuya, sólo tuya... haz de mí lo que quieras! Dime, ¿lo disfrutas como lo hago yo, te gusta Light, te agrada mi Dios?

―Demasiado ―respondió con voz grave arremetiendo fuertemente hacia su sexo, con ojos dilatados miraba como la cavidad de Misa engullía su miembro, y gozoso disfrutaba del gesto desfigurado que la rubia hacía a su paso.

El último suspiro de placer fue dado por él al tocar el mismo cielo en un impetuoso orgasmo que fue a parar dentro de la moribunda chica. Sobre el cuerpo de ella dejó caer parte de su peso tomando aire y respirando pesadamente. A su lado rodó cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como Misa se abrazaba de su cintura acurrucándose en su cuerpo, él la abrazó atrayéndola más hacia sí.

―Light... me has hecho muy feliz. Ahora soy completamente la mujer del Dios... soy tu mujer ―dijo en un murmullo media adormilada.

Light miró como la rubia comenzaba a conciliar el sueño quedándose plácidamente dormida a su lado como si descansara en los brazos de algún ángel que cuidara de ella. Ambos cuerpos desnudos cubrió con la sábana apartando la mirada hacia el techo de la alcoba y lanzar un suspiro.

Aquella noche la chica durmió como nunca antes lo había hecho, siendo vigilado su sueño por el hombre al cual iban dirigidos sus desvelos. En el mismo cielo se sintió siendo arropada por el impulsor de su denuedo, sintiendo la tranquilidad de que después de esa noche las cosas entre los dos cambiarían para bien. Él cumpliría su ambición de terminar con los estorbos de su ambiciosa idea de ser nombrado por muchos como el Dios del nuevo mundo que él mismo crearía, y ella justo como él le había indicado, sería la reina de ese nuevo mundo, junto a él viviría, pues no sólo su cómplice ni su más fiel devota era, sino que desde esa noche era también su mujer.

Cuando los rayos luminosos del sol cayeron sobre el rostro de Misa, ésta perezosamente abrió sus ojos sintiéndose para pronto emocionada al recordar la noche pasada, pues bajo la sábana su cuerpo aún continuaba desnudo como muestra tangible de lo que había sucedido en su alcoba. Hacia todos lados miró buscando rastro de su hombre, varias veces le llamó pero en ninguna de ellas recibió respuesta de su parte.

Con una mano sujetaba la sábana cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo, mientras que por la ventana de la habitación un aire de nostalgia se adentró haciéndola respirar de esa misma brisa de desaliento.

Encima del buró, a un lado de la cama, se encontraba una hoja blanca, sin remitente, sin destinatario, ningún nombre estaba escrito dentro, sólo las palabras que a la rubia terminaron por destrozar: _Te amo._

Decía en la blanca hoja tomada de uno de los death note.

Quizá esta vez lo hacía de forma verdadera, o tal vez conservando su astuta mentira para con ella, pero de aquella pequeña y última frase manuscrita por Light, ella creyó.

El papel en su pecho arrugó comprimiéndosele en el instante el corazón para luego desahogarse en llanto. Él se había ido. Su Dios y hombre había desaparecido y algo dentro de ella le dictaba que esta vez sería para siempre.

.

.

_**Harmonie R.**_

* * *

_Historia sacada del baúl de los recuerdos _:'3

_Espero y si es que siguen habiendo fans de esta pareja, les haya agradado esta absurda historia la cual hacía tiempo había subido y hoy la vuelvo a regresar a su sitio. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido _;)

**Saludos**!


End file.
